


And Thus The Fentons Get Sued by Ghosts

by In_The_Ghost_Mode



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, But they're also Danny's parents i guess, Gen, Jack and Maddie Fenton get their asses sued by ghosts, a bit of grey mortality, and they deserve it, but more like it's a complex situation and I'm trying, i guess, i tried my best fellas, like they're totally guilty, lot's of ghost oc's, not really grey mortality, suffer, suffer and LIKE it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Ghost_Mode/pseuds/In_The_Ghost_Mode
Summary: The Fenton's (Jack and Maddie to be precise) get sued for the experimentation of ghosts.





	And Thus The Fentons Get Sued by Ghosts

 

 

Danny looked at the court room with big, owlish eyes. Jazz however, was frozen with shock. Maddie and Jack had an expression of horror and disbelief, their eyes filled with a curious hunger that only a scientist could possess. And their reactions were for all good reason.

This was a ghost courtroom. They were in the Ghost Zone. And they were technically kidnapped. Poofed in with little or no explanation.

Jazz was the first to snap out of it as she leaned towards Danny. “what… what did you _do_.” She asked with a harsh whisper.

“Oh wow, gee, I’m glad that you have such good _faith_ in me.” Danny hissed back.

Jazz took in a deep breath, “Danny, I’m allowed to be a little doubtful right now. There is a room of _giant eyeballs_ staring at us!”

Danny did a quick look around the room. High above the room, barely visible, were the observance lining the rectangle-shaped ceiling. They didn’t blink, or move. They just… drifted. “Ok, honestly I didn’t notice that.”

“You didn’t _notice_?!”

Both Jazz and Danny flinched when a strong voice echoed through the room

“May all occupants please sit.” Said the judge, a hefty woman that looked to be in her sixty’s with surprisingly soft red eyes and deep brown skin.

Jack placed his hands on his waist, standing tall and proud. “Ha! Like we would take orders from any _ghost_.”

Those soft eyes turn as hard as ruby’s the moment those words escaped from Jack’s mouth, “Mr. Fenton, may you and your family please _sit_.” Her words were solid and concrete, holding so much weight and raw power to them, that the whole family was forced down. No magic was involved.

The judge leaned back. “Now then, I am Judge Garbo. I’ll be here for your case.”

Jazz blinked, “ _Case_? What’s the crime we’re being accused for?”

Judge Garbo paused. “For the illegal and inhuman experimentation of ghosts.”

Danny’s eyes widen. “ _Oh shit_.” he whispered.

No one in the family bothered to correct him on his language.

Maddie’s sharp eyes flickered around the room. She looked back at Judge Garbo with heavy suspicion, “excuse me your… honor.”

Danny winced at how that last word was venomously laced with sarcasm. They were _so_ screwed.

“But where is our lawyer? Where is the jury? Heck, where is the _defendant_?” Maddie asked with an undertone of fire.

Judge Garbo steadied her Ruby eyes on Maddie; dislike filled them and honestly? Danny didn’t blame her.

“Our Law system as you see is quite different than the living. We use memories and vaults from the Observances as evidence and statements. The Jury is dismissed when the Defendant’s memories are being put in use and that they requested the absence of such.”

She filed and organized some paperwork on her desk that glowed a light green. “The Defendant wishes to avoid your presents until it is necessary.” Judge Garbo glanced back at the family, “If you believe that the according’s had been sabotaged in some way then you’re free to request another trial.”

Danny swallowed, at this point he’s surprised that his parents let Judge Garbo finish.

“wait, you still didn’t say anything about a lawyer.” Jack said.

Judge Garbo nodded to the far side right corner. “Your lawyer is Basial Lake, he also the Defendants lawyer.”

Jazz’s jaw dropped, “ _What_.”

But before the Fenton’s could further protest, Basial Lake came forward and appeared next to them. He had a brown overcoat with a fedora. He also had wide shoulders and had a kind of look to him that you would find on the detectives in those old movies from the thirties. And as all ghosts did, he had a light glow to him.

Basial gave them a polite but wary nod. Danny would’ve done the same if they had trade places, seeing that his dad was already itching for the gun that he didn’t have with him.

“Hello Mr. And Mrs. Fenton,” he also nodded to the Fenton kids. “and you as well Daniel and Jasmine.” He hesitantly held out a hand to shake with.

Jack and Maddie didn’t budge.

Danny and Jazz gave each other nervous glances. Jazz was the first to return the smile and shook Basial’s hand. “Hello Mr. Lake, you can call me Jazz.”

As soon as Jazz let go Danny stepped into her place and also shook his hand. “hey, um. Nice to meet you. You can, uh, just call me Danny.”

Even though Basial hid it well enough, Danny could see that he was surprised. “Well then, Jazz and Danny it is then. And please, call me Basial.”

Once again Basial held out his hand to Jack and Maddie.

And once again, they refused to touch him.

Basial let his hand hang back at his side. Much to Danny’s disappointment he didn’t look surprised at this. He didn’t even look disturbed at the occurrence. Basial cleared his throat, “well then, now that that’s all done and over with, let’s start the trial now. Shall we?”

“We’ll have the first Defendant up please,” Judge Garbo stated in a monotone voice.

Danny and Jazz gave each other uneasy looks. This is sounding worse and worse by the minute. “ _the first_?” Danny mouthed to Jazz.

But as soon as Danny saw the ghost he sucked in a gasp. He _recognized_ this ghost.

The Defendant’s eyes flickered with recognition as well as soon as he spotted Danny. He looked very different then from when Danny last saw him. Last time he saw him, he was only a ball of ectoplasm energy. Too weak to form a body.

This was the first time Danny saw the other ghost in his true form. The ghost had thick dark ringlets of hair, a kippah on the crown of his skull, toxic green eyes and a bony frame. He also looked unnaturally pale. He looked like a hipster from the eighties. Or, would’ve if he didn’t look so stiff. He couldn’t have been more than twenty.

The Ghost wringed his hands then tapped the small microphone on the stand. “hey, um. I’m Omar Anshel. And… I think my memory clip will explain the rest.”

“Do you have any prior meeting with the Fenton’s before this incident?” Judge Garbo asked.

Omar shook his head “No ma’am- I mean, your honor.”

Judge Garbo pressed her cheek into her hand, “And you do know the penalty if this proves to be false?”

“Yes, your honor.” Omar stated with a bit more confidence. And with a small nod.

Judge Garbo straightened her posture and pressed something on her desk. Danny’s head twitched when he hears a little ‘ _click_ ’. “With this said, proceed.”

The wall before them dissolved into a screen, for a few seconds it was static.

“Look Maddie!” Jack said with his usual thundering, bubbly excitement “It’s like we’re in the movie theaters!”

Maddie gave him a small smile, and turned back to the screen, her lips still curved in amusement.

Danny felt something in his guts squirm and flattened. His parents weren’t actually listening or really caring about what was going on. They were just humoring the whole situation. This like everything else in their lab. This was an experiment. A ‘new experience.’

Danny felt sick to his stomach.

Danny spared Jazz a glance. By the look on her face, she felt the same thing.

…

The video was gruesome, no doubt about that. The things Danny and Jazz had seen when fighting ghosts were a pale comparison to this. Omar Anshel being cut up, recorded and tested, Danny’s literal worst nightmare breathed to life, but with another on the cold steel table.

That made it… that made it so much worse.

Danny’s chest tightened and his heart felt twisted. It was so hard to breathe. This was- this was so _wrong_.

Danny also didn’t know how to feel about how uncomfortable his parents looked next to him.

The Omar in the screen slowly weakened to the orb that Danny, and soon Jazz recognized.

The orb that Danny found in the lab after his parents left. The ectoplasm orb that, right before Danny could put back in the Ghost Zone, his parents were already back and searching. The one that his friends, Jazz, and himself spent weeks caring for before Maddie and Jack finally let loose on the security in the basement allowing for it, or, Omar apparently back into the portal.

The memories showed this side of the story as well.

Danny gave a light jump when Basial put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on kids, it’s time for you two to go home.”

Basial must’ve had teleportation powers because in a heartbeat, both Jazz and Danny were home.

Jazz looked around, shocked and with a bit of panic, “Hold on a second- wait! What about our Mom and Dad?!”

“and why are _we_ home?” Danny added.

Basial tried to consider his words, “Your parents… that memory proved them guilty. And until further notice, you two are innocent. The rest of the trial will be now more focused on what… on what to do with them.”

Danny and Jazz said nothing. The pools of green on the table from the screen, dripping to the floor echoed in their heads with a drip,

drip,

 _drip_.

Jazz took a deep breath “… What- what should we expect? Imprisonment or- “

Basial gave a dry laugh. “Ghosts don’t work justice like that, kids. For a ghost, imprisonment is laughable and a death sentence- “

Danny and Jazz went rigid.

“Well to a ghost that’s stupid.” Basial finished

Jazz and Danny visibly relaxed.

Basial scratched the back of his head “… to be honest kids, I don’t know what the verdict will be. You’ll have your parents back, most likely. But they are definitely not going to be the same.” A beat “My job really at this point it to make sure that whatever happens, it’s fair.”

Danny and Jazz stared.

They were so _fucked_.


End file.
